Jaune Clafouti
Jaune Clafouti is a hugertar (half human half tiger) originally from the anime "Dog Days" She is a minor character in the roleplay and takes the role as a Knight of Rahmanus under the command of Captain Eclair. 'Early Life' As a child, Jaune has always wanted to be a knight of Rahmanus ever since her step parents told her stories of the glorious past of Rahmanus and its acheivements and nobility at battle. Since then shes wanted to be her own hero. At the age of 15 she joined the academy with her two best friends Vert and Noir whom she has known all her life. They live in a small apartment together. It was Jaune who inspired her two friends to join the Rahmanus Knight Academy, Warning them it would be hard work but it would pay off doing their city proud. 'Appearance and personality' Jaune wears a yellow skirt with black high knee socks and black boots. Her armour is black and yellow that becomes more of a jacket near the top. She keeps her hair tied back in a plat and wears a yellow belt. She also wears yellow gaunlets for wielding her Anchor-Axe. Unlike her friend Noir, due to her practice she can use small rank magic using her Anchor-Axe. People are amazed how such a small knight can use such a large weapon. The weapon she uses is a token left by her mother. Jaune is hugertar'' (half human half tiger)'' with no relatives known apart from her step parents who adopted her at a young age. They own a small store in the bazzar and her birth mother is rumoured to be alive Jaune uses an Anchor-Axe as her weapon which is super heavy yet she finds it exceptionally easy to use. Jaune is still new to magic but wishes to learn more as she grows stronger. Jaune is the loud mouth of her friends always trying to be in control. Despite being wiser than Noir she is quite hot headed and foolishly accepts even the most difficult of challenges. She is always determined to push herself and become the best she can be. Compared to the other knights at her level she tries the hardest. She is always trying to challange the captain Eclair when in training hoping one day to beat her. 'Gallery' Jaune.jpg|Jaune using her magic attack at low rank ce3e2995.jpg|Jaune being the leader of the group. 19511-319932919.jpg Jaune_Clafouti.png jaune-clafoutis.jpg|Jaune holding her weapon. 'Abilities' Jaune's abilities are fairly decent.She wields an impossibly large and heavy weapon known as an Anchor-Axe. It gives powerful sharp attacks to whoever it hits off and it often sends its target flying at a high speed. Jaune can also use low ranked magic with her weapon. Despite her weapon's size she is the only one who can carry it as light as a feather with no effort required. It remains a mystery how she is able to do this 'Trivia' * "Jaune" is the french word for yellow, the same colour as her hair and most of her attire. *'' She is the only Hugetar in the roleplay.'' *''Despite not being as strong as most of the characters no other character can wield the Anchor-Axe without a struggle except from her.''